


《乌龙警探》一发完

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 10:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 他们都明白这样的放纵只此一次，所以格外歇斯底里。





	《乌龙警探》一发完

“boss！”眼妆夸张的蓝胡子Omega慌张地蹿进了老板的办公室，“我听见风声说，条子要在阿萨街区的盘口查封……”

“慌什么，小打小闹罢了，他们也得做点业绩。”Thor一边喝着啤酒看球赛，一边敲着计算机对账，红灯区最近对生意不怎么样，“你这次怎么阵脚大乱？”

“那个偏执狂盯上我了，”高天尊压低了嗓音，仿佛怕被提到的那个家伙会从什么角落里杀出来一般，“Loki·laufeyson，他居然包了我的夜！”

Thor终于收回了锁定着屏幕的视线，看着高天尊笑了起来。

“laufeyson警官……包了你的夜？”  
高天尊挑着眉毛啧了一声，

“再核对一下暗号，”Loki在防弹衣外穿上了不透色的黑衬衫，在走进那家外表平淡无奇的旅馆之前，在脱下耳麦前又确认了一遍，“我没法带设备进去，听见二楼摔了杯子你们就冲进来。”

“知道了老大，”这次扫黄任务实在算不上险峻，已经有队员开始插科打诨了，“您打架可以，当嫖客还是第一次吧？”频道里有人悄悄笑了一声，Loki低骂了一句，掐了线。

alpha警探深吸了一口气，走向了旅馆的前台，佝偻着脊背的中年男人用余光瞟他时面色却有些古怪。“216号房。”Loki冷着脸色时的气场有股压不住的邪意，因此总会被派遣做卧底，“看什么看？”

“高天尊已经在等您了，先生。”中年人阿谀地笑了笑，搓着手将已经生锈的钥匙交给了黑发alpha，“祝您今晚愉快。”

Loki微微点了点头，接过钥匙走进了电梯。

局长Hela给了Loki机密任务，港口在上个月拦截了一小批走私象牙，但显然还有更多没有被发现的赃物。各种蛛丝马迹的迹象都指控着阿萨家族为幕后黑手，而这个富裕悠久的家族显然不止经营着一个红灯区。

于是Loki借用了一个在押自私犯的身份，趁着他被逮捕的消息还没传开时主动联系了阿萨的人接头。

“你就是高天尊？”警探走进了房间，一个金发的高大人影背对着他站在窗口，“货在哪里？”

“今天怎么这么着急？”那人从暗处走了出来，Loki看着那双湛蓝的眼睛松怔了片刻，却突然被亲昵娴熟地搂住了腰，“上个礼拜刚联系过，还这么快就把我给忘了......”

“我...当然记得你，”Loki暗叫不好，他分明排查过走私犯和高天尊没有交易过，这家伙却一副他们俩隔着电话早有奸情的样子，“我是来看货的，货要是有问题，谁的面子我都不认。”

......这Omega怎么比他还魁梧，现在做鸭的品味也太猎奇了。

“是你说要先玩尽兴了再谈生意，”金发男人微微眯了眼睛，如同发现了爪下猎物端倪的猛兽，“你声音变了，和我联系的不是同一个人？”

“我们每条线只有一个接头人，”Loki眼见着卧底任务就要败露，只好硬着头皮接了下去，甚至主动勾住了“高天尊”的腰，“是我太紧张了，宝贝儿。”

“好说，”Thor眼里的笑意藏不住的狭促，警官劲瘦的腰线在他的臂弯下紧绷得像一张弓，衬衫衣领下的那一截脖颈已经浮起了细微的汗，“我很贵，但今天对你免费。”

Loki被拉着手腕往床上带，连摔杯子的机会都没有。他在前两年短暂地约会过一位Omega女士，却和眼前这个风情而强势的男人完全不一样。

“你从什么时候开始......做皮肉生意？”Loki的大脑飞速运转着寻找脱身之法，Thor却已经解开衣领吻了上来，未知的香水让禁欲多年的警探有些心猿意马，“等等，嘶......”

"怎么了，”Thor撑着胳膊居高临下地看着他，宽肩窄腰的比例在这个角度仰视时健美地有些夸张，Loki的喉结下意识地动了动，下一秒便被搂着翻了个个儿，“或者你喜欢在上面，嗯？”

Loki舔了舔嘴角，在自己硬起来之前伸手够向床头的玻璃酒杯。Thor顺势抓住了他的手向自己的衣摆下探过去，让警探顺着自己饱满的腹肌一直按揉到了胸膛，舌尖灵活地撬开了alpha紧咬的牙关。

操。Loki的脑中轰鸣了一声。这鸭子的胸真大。

alpha着了魔一般抓着男人半长的金发吻了下去，Thor嘶哑地闷哼了一声，娴熟地解开了Loki的皮带探进了手，摸到了半勃的性器撸动。Loki敏感地弓起了脊背，咬着Thor的下唇又一次伸手探向了酒杯......

警探没有机会尝试第二次，一声枪响撕裂了诡谲深暗的夜色。Loki下意识地想跳起来，被Thor压着后颈摁在了床上，恰好躲过了一颗射进窗口的流弹。

“你肯定在想，我人在你床上，”Thor勾着唇望进了那双惊愕的绿眼睛，Loki的裤腰已经褪到了股沟上，在饱满的臀肉勒出了一条红痕，“窗外是谁放消息和你的警员打起来的？”

“你知道我是卧底！”Loki反应极快地一拳砸在了Thor的脸上，刚拉着裤腰想站起来，就被拖着脚腕拽了回去，在金发男人的胸口砸得眼冒金星，“唔！你究竟是谁？！”

“Thor·odinson，阿萨家族的新掌事。”Thor捏住了Loki挣扎的双手，在他耳边每说一个字便暧昧色欲地咬一下耳廓，直到警官控制不住地喘息起来，“走私象牙的是北方约顿军阀，他们混淆了你的线索。”

“那你为什么骗我？！”Loki问出口便后悔了，他才是心怀鬼胎主动接触的那一个，这个Omega不过是以牙还牙，“放开，我今天不会逮捕你。”

“逮捕我？”Thor像是听到了什么天大的笑话，捏了捏警探被前液浸透了的裤裆，“你可是在嫖娼，sir。” “别碰.....嗯！”Loki气得浑身发抖，但更多是为了自己居然被一个Omega压制得动态不得，“这只是个任务！”

“那我们再做个私人交易，sir。”Thor的话术极其精妙，字里行间都暗示着Loki，自己只是一个被他的信息素勾引了的Omega，“让我陪你一夜，我亲自把约顿军阀交给你。”

“我还不需要和红灯区的皮条客合作，嘶.....”Loki冷笑了一声，下一刻却被Thor含住了乳尖，变着花样在口中舔咬吮吸，“操你！哈......”

“跟我合作，还是回警局灰溜溜地写失败报告？”枪声已经远了，Loki能够听出有第三拨人调停，无外乎是Thor的人，“我只想要你，sir。”

“就一晚。”Loki听见自己的声音从嗓子眼中冒了出来，他犹自试图显得更加公事公办，“避孕套呢？我可不想让你怀孕。”

“不急，”Thor轻笑着仰躺了下来，做出任人鱼肉的诱人姿态，湛蓝的眼睛却无声地擒住了Loki，“上我，sir。”

警探从善如流地翻身压了上去，他不得不赞叹Thor的身材足以折服任何性别，Loki不太熟练地一颗颗解开Thor的纽扣，右手滑进了他松散的裤腰。

“我从没见过你这样的Omega。”Loki低声呢喃着亲吻Thor胡须毛绒的嘴唇，他的手将Thor尺寸客观的裤裆又撑大了，难以把握地草草套弄了几下，就想要向下摸去。

等等......

“你是alpha？！”接二连三地打击险些把Loki吓软，他像踩到了弹簧的猫一样跳了起来，被Thor及时拽住了胳膊才没翻到床下去，“你什么毛病？！他妈的这么耍我！”

“我可没说过我是Omega，”Thor的笑意显然已经藏不住了，这座闭塞的小镇上人人都知道laufeyson警探的城府和计谋，今晚却被他耍得团团转，“交易仍然有效。”

“我不是基佬。”Loki硬着胯下的控诉似乎没什么力度，他在被Thor捏着后颈压在身下时几乎已经要放弃抵抗了，“至少让我在上面！”

“你会扩张肠道吗？” “......我应该会吗？！”

“那我教你。”Thor终于撕开了那个避孕套，将余下的润滑剂用指腹推进了警探的后穴。Loki挺着腰尖锐地闷哼了一声，瞪大了眼睛看着Thor喘气，“你看，没那么可怕。”

“你最好没有再耍我什么.....啊！”Thor很快加进了第二根手指，Loki痛地捶了一下床板，敏感颤抖的肠肉紧紧包裹着alpha的指节，“你这个骗炮的混蛋！皮条客、强奸犯......呃嗯！”

Thor丝毫没有被警探刻薄恶毒的咒骂影响，他按揉着alpha警探肠道深处的突起加进了第三根手指，动作愈发深重了起来。Loki已经说不出话了，呜咽着咬紧了被单，断断续续地忍受被扩张时窜进身体里的冷风。

突然，Thor撤出了全部的手指。Loki还来不及反应，肠道便被更加粗硬的东西填满了，带着alpha已经无法用香水掩盖住的体温，Thor压着警探挣扎扭动的后腰进出了起来，穴口的褶皱几乎被撑平，艰难地吞吐着四处轻掠的性器。

“操你.....啊呃！嗯......”刚开始绝对没有任何快感，柱身借着润滑剂一遍遍地劈开柔软的壁肉，Loki因为被一个alpha压着操弄而羞耻得浑身发红，双腿却被迫大开，几乎能听见清晰的水声。

前戏温柔挑逗的alpha此刻像是变了一个人，Thor没有给Loki任何喘息的机会，快而深地保持着最快的频率顶弄。Loki本以为这场折磨人的性事只要数着时间就能过去，却发现自己短促的喘息渐渐变得甜腻绵长，而Thor的动作丝毫没有见缓。

警探被不该出现的快感吓到了，他在Thor察觉之前就奋力挣扎了起来，肩胛在皮肤下突出尖锐的棱角。Thor皱着眉碾压着Loki的敏感点，已经不保希望他能够回应自己，却在快要放弃的前一秒听见了alpha沙哑绵长的呻吟。

“你喜欢这样，Loki。”警探于事无补地抿紧了唇，却被alpha翻过来接着肏弄。Thor双管齐下地握住了他的性器和自己的一起摩挲撸动，毫无下限地冲击着警官的羞耻度。

“不嗯......嗯！”Loki的穴口已经被摩肿了，他下意识地伸手摸了摸，却被Thor抓了回来含住指尖。警探已经射了一次，Thor看着他的眼睛重新撞进了他的身体，这一次却慢得磨人。

这已经超过了泄欲寻欢的程度，Loki能够扭过头闭上眼睛，却无法拒绝互相侵占纠缠的肉体。Thor在他的身体里，喘息就在他的耳边，Loki几乎能够想象出那双蓝眼睛在怎样湿润却执拗地望着自己。

只妥协这一次吧。

“Thor......”警探握住了罪犯的手，鼻尖覆着轻薄的汗珠，“再快一点。”  
我也想要你。

之后彻底疯狂的性事Loki便已经记不太清了，他们几乎把那张老旧的床摇塌，Thor被他按在地毯上骑乘，接着又转战到了浴室。他们都明白这样的放纵只此一次，所以格外歇斯底里。

Thor失控地在alpha的肠道深处成结，Loki痛地几乎失了声。他们一动不动地相连着对望，然后在交缠的呼吸中情不自禁地接吻。

“对我的服务还满意么，sir？”等到最后一次的时候，他们都累得几乎动不了了。Thor趴在Loki身上压着他缓慢地沉下腰杆，听着警探低哑放松的叹息，恨不得长夜从不结束。

“不满意，”Loki浑身都是暖烘烘地，他怀疑自己发烧了，但这温度是Thor带给他的，“除非你把约顿军阀交给我。”

Thor笑了一声，抱着警探毫无防备地闭上了眼睛。

他还是骗了Loki。

局长hela的本姓就是odinson，当年为了脱离家族而叛逆地考了警校。Thor在19岁时去警校找长姐，却看见了被击倒在训练场上又顽强爬起来的Loki。

Loki一定不记得他了，但Thor在那时突然明白了长姐的坚持。于是他成为了hela的内应，7年来持之以恒地剔除着oinson家族中的腐朽，6个月后连这个红灯区都不会再存在。

而Thor对hela提的唯一要求，便是她的警员laufeyson。

“He is the sun shining on me，hela.”


End file.
